Lady and the Tramp 1955 Aired on ABC (February 2008) Part 1
It had been a few days since Darling had given birth to a baby. Lady was very happy that Darling and Jim said that she could protect him. At the bedroom, Lady watched Jim packing his clothes in the suitcase. "Well, that should do it," said Jim, "we got enough here to take us halfway to China." Lady looked confused at why Jim was carrying a suitcase. Darling stared at the baby, who was sleeping, as Darling was concerned. Lady walked on the chair for her to see him. "Darling? Darling! We haven't much time," Jim whispered. "Jim, I just can't leave him," said Darling as Lady grinned at him, "he's yet so small and fearless." "He'll be alright," said Jim, as Lady walked out of the room, "now, c'mon. If he wakes up, we'll never get away." "Jim, I feel so guilty deserting him like this," said Darling. "Nonsense," said Jim. Lady was concerned about the baby and ran out of the room, blocking Jim and Darling's road. "Hey, what's the matter with Lady," Jim asked as Lady frowned at them. "Oh, she thinks we're running out on him," Darling chuckled. "Aw, don't worry, old girl. We'll be back in a few days," said Jim, petting her. "And Aunt Sarah will be here," Darling added. "And with you here to help her......." Jim said, until the doorbell rang, "oh, there's the old girl now." Lady ran, emotional that she could yet help friends of theirs, "coming, Aunt Sarah! Coming!" As Lady went to the door, the door opened, hitting Lady as a girl went in, holding the suitcase. It was an obese old woman with white hair, fair skin and pointy nose; she was Aunt Sarah. "I'm sorry I'm late, darlings. Hope I haven't kept you waiting," Aunt Sarah said, with an English accent. "Here, let me take your facts," said Jim. "Now, now, no fussing. I know my road around," said Aunt Sarah as she lightly pushed Darling and Jim out to the door as Lady walked behind her, "on your left, now. Mustn't miss your train. Have a good time and don't worry about a fact. Farewell, darlings!" Lady walked outside, grinning at Jim and Darling, until Aunt Sarah closed the door behind her. "Now to see that big nephew of mine," said Aunt Sarah. Lady ran to the backyard, through the little door and upstairs. She jumped on the chair, grinning at the baby as Aunt Sarah made some baby sounds. "You adorable, little..." Aunt Sarah gasped, seeing Lady, "good heavens, whatcha doing here? Go ahead, now. Shoo, shoo. Scat! Get out of here!" Lady ran out of the room and Aunt Sarah locked the door and the baby began to cry. Aunt Sarah calmed him down. "Oh, there, there. Aunt Sarah won't let that dog frighten you anymore." Lady felt upset that Aunt Sarah won't let her listen; she walked downstairs as she cringed, hearing her sing.